Polos opuestos
by Izumi Eien
Summary: -Seré...- Trago grueso y con dificultad solo aquellos vocablos que le costaban-Pa…dre , Hina-chan está embarazada, de veras … Por alguno minutos un silencio muy incómodo invadió la residencial Uchiha , ¿una familia? Su muy idiota amigo tendría una hija o hijo con Hinata Hyuga… -Road to Ninja- 100% SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?
1. Chapter 1

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas:** Sasuhina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Drama – Romance- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road To Ninja

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

* * *

Desde hace mucho se sabe, que la paz vuelve descuidada a las personas todo tal como lo dijo él, había pasado 1 año exactamente después del fin de la 4ta guerra ninja. Luego de prácticamente un milagro Sasuke y Naruto lograron vencer a Madara Uchiha…"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que soportaras esto? te juzgaran por tu sangre, tu sangre Uchiha. Pronto entenderás lo que significa que el mundo te dé la espalda… entonces , no cometas los errores que yo" Hasta ese momento Sasuke había pensado que Madara había recapacitado al final, que ese Tsukiyomi donde Sasuke tomo el lugar de su hermano lo había hecho cambiar y ahora que moría por fin era libre del odio, pero se equivocó, "Sé que completaras lo que yo falle… sé que tu serás mucho peor que yo…" , aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del fantasma de los Uchiha. Sasuke lo observo fijamente mientras este desaparecía en el olvido. "Te equivocas, Sasuke no será como tú de veras.", fue la respuesta inmediata de Naruto.

Después que Madara desapareciera, Sasuke había regresado a Konoha, junto a Naruto y Sakura. Con sorpresa vio que su torpe amigo ya tenía novia y que la propia Sakura también tenía sus pretendientes. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Naruto a pesar que estaba siendo entrenado por Tsunade para recibir el título de Hokage, siempre se daba tiempo de ir a buscarlo, igual Sakura. Naruto había aceptado los sentimientos de Hinata Hyuga y ambos llevaban casi 11 meses de relación, Sakura por otro lado, recibía visitas constantes de un ninja de Suna.

Con el tiempo, a pesar que no lo deseara y admitiera. Comenzó a sentirse solo nuevamente. Para él era ridículo sentir así, pero era inevitable sentir un vacío en él. Durante toda su vida vivió buscando vengarse de su hermano, luego en acabar con Konoha, objetivo que fue rechazado por él mismo. Su vida era aburrida, las misiones eran sencillas desde que la paz reinaba.

-Tsk

Chasqueo la lengua, aburrido tendría que ir a la oficina de Tsunade. Él sabía que sería otra aburrida misión y posiblemente iría solo.

-Teme…

Una de las cosas que odiaba más que la monotonía de su vida era que Naruto entrara a su casa sin tocar. Iba a largarlo, pero se abstuvo al verlo con una cara de preocupación, normalmente estaría gritando como idiota, al menos para Sasuke, eso era lo que él solía hacer.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?

-Seré...- Trago grueso y con dificultad solo aquellos vocablos que le costaban-Pa…dre , Hina-chan está embarazada, de veras …

Por alguno minutos un silencio muy incómodo invadió la residencial Uchiha , ¿una familia? Su muy idiota amigo tendría una hija o hijo con Hinata Hyuga… No sabía que era más incómodo imaginar a Naruto como un padre o imaginar a Naruto abusando de la inocente Hyuga.

-¿Y? – Fue lo único que logro responder, tratando de no lucir asombrado.

-No sé qué hacer… no me siento listo de veras- Con lo dicho Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes que hacer?- Lo tomo del cuello, inmediatamente sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno tomaba forma en sus ojos- Debes casarte con ella, y responsabilizarte de ese niño.

-Lo se…pero su padre, cuando se entere de veras. ¡Estaré muerto de veras!

-Hmph- Lo soltó y camino hacia la puerta – Eres patético, dobe.

-¡Teme, eres mi mejor amigo de veras! ¡Ayúdame de veras!

-Debiste seguir con tu mano – Con mucho desde y fastidio lo miro – Dobe…

.

* * *

¿Qué era lo que más le frustraba? La estúpida reacción de Naruto o tal vez la pena que sentía por la Hyuga. Quien pensaría que Naruto formaría una familia tan rápido, durante ese año Sasuke no había tenido ningún progreso en la aldea, tal como dijo Madara mucho lo miraban con odio, otros con miedo… Incluso algunos de sus compañeros, aquellos con los que rindió el examen chunin hace mucho, ya no lo veían igual.

Con muchos pensamientos confusos, caminaba hacia la oficina de la hokage. Realmente Madara tenía razón… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pronto terminaría hartándose de esta situación.

-Bienvenido Sasuke, tengo una misión para ti- Informo Tsunade al ver a Sasuke, entrar a su oficina. Ella noto el fastidio en los ojos del ultimo Uchiha- ¿Sucede algo?

-Hmph , nada.- Dio un suspiro - ¿De qué trata la misión?

-Es sencillo, deberás llevar estos documentos hacia a Suna- Entre los pergaminos- De paso, pídele a Sakura que regrese pronto.

-Entendido, partiré mañana temprano.

Salió inmediatamente de la oficina de la hokage, ¿Desde cuándo era su recadero? Por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a encontrar que todo lo de la villa era negativo. Comenzaba a notar, que por donde el pasada, muchos aldeanos se alejaban. Los niños que jugaban se detenían para dejarlo pasar. ¿Así se sintió Madara?

Comenzó aumentar el paso, necesitaba estar solo un buen rato. De seguro en su casa seguiría el idiota de Naruto tratando de asimilar su paternidad… Incluso el idiota que estuvo toda su vida solo, formaría una familia. Durante su larga caminata, decidió entrar al antiguo territorio Uchiha. Donde encontraban las tumbas de su familia y también la de su hermano. Aquellas calles silenciosas y desoladas lo irritaban aún más… la suciedad del lugar era evidente con tanto tiempo abandonada. Durante el camino escucho algunos sollozos ¿Quién se atrevía a entrar a sus territorios?

Cambio de dirección hacia de donde veían aquellos sollozos, ya se encontraba fastidiado, ahora estaba molesto. Como se atrevían a entrar en un lugar tan sagrado para él.

-Hmph

Sin duda nunca pensó encontrarse con ella, sentada en ese antiguo parque llorando. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Y ¿Por qué lloraba? Bueno, tratando de tranquilizar su ira, considero que quien no lloraría de estar embarazada de un idiota como el rubio de ojos azules que tenía por mejor amigo.

-¿Eh?- La heredera del clan Hyuga, se sonrojo y escondió su rostro al ver al Uchiha, que la observaba con cierto desprecio- Lo siento, yo me iré inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Pues… es algo incómodo, será mejor que Naruto-kun te lo diga.

-Tsk- Si alguna vez creyó que Hinata era la más madura de esa relación, se equivoco estaba igual de asustada que el dobe, que molesto era para Sasuke. Dios los crea idiotas y ellos se juntan.- Pensé que eras más lista, ya veo que lo idiota se contagia.

-No hables así de Naruto-kun – Se detuvo, al menos defendía al idiota de su novio – Entonces ya lo sabes...- Bajo la mirada nuevamente.- Tengo miedo…

-Hmph- ¿Miedo a tener una familia?- Son un par de idiotas. Esa criatura no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres tan tontos como ustedes.

-No digas eso…- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse ¿Sasuke estaba siendo muy duro? – Nosotros, no pensamos que pasaría…

-Siendo pena por ese bebe –Respondió ahora enfurecido - ¿No pensaron que pasaría? Ambos ya tienen 18 años ¿No? Deberían atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Lo siento- Respondió apenada al borde de las lágrimas- Yo… yo amo a este bebe. Solo tengo un poco de miedo, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre de nuevo… no quiero que me tenga como la sombra de Hanabi-chan de nuevo…Yo si quiero formar una familia con Naruto-kun

¿La sombra de su hermana?, ese pensamiento recorrió la mente de Sasuke por varios minutos. Vivir bajo la sombra de su hermana. Por un instante olvido ese detalle.

- Yo no sé cómo decirle a mi padre… no sé qué me pasara luego. Solo quiero poder criarlo junto a Naruto-kun.

-Es un idiota con suerte- Soltó Sasuke inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, ¿Cómo lograste entrar al distrito Uchiha?- Pregunto.

-Bueno…veras Naruto-kun dijo que si nos veían entrar a su apartamento sería un escándalo… y como nadie pasaba por el distrito Uchiha… sería un buen lugar para…

-Ese maldito degenerado – Sasuke nuevamente enfureció – Ya no me tiene ningún respeto…

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo, mañana te dejare viuda.

Comenzó a marcharse del lugar… por alguna extrañaba razón sentía que ese vacío que tenía dentro de él, se agrando aún más.

-no... Nosotros queremos que tú seas el padrino.- Alcanzo a escuchar el último grito de la Hyuga.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó temprano, se dirigía hacia la entrada de la aldea para seguir su camino hacia Suna , en su mente se pregunta cómo le habría ido a ese par de idiotas enamorados. ¿Estarán bien? , en realidad no les preocupaban ellos, su único interés era esa criatura… Tal vez le compraría algo en su regreso de Suna. Anoche antes de dormir había golpeado a Naruto por usar el distrito Uchiha como motel. Y también había aceptado ser el padrino de su hijo.

-hmph

Salió de la aldea a toda velocidad, normalmente el viaje tomaría mucho tiempo pero el planeaba llegar a Suna al medio día. Si bien no era tan rápido como el 4to Hokage o el 2do. Tenía la velocidad suficiente para lograr su objetivo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Una gran luz se formó en el medio el bosque cubriendo todo a su paso, Sasuke inmediatamente activo su Sharingan mientras entraba a ella….

A pesar del poder de sus ojos, le costaba ver con facilidad… no pudo notar como chocaba con alguien. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién provoco esa luz? Acaso ese sujeto tenía que ver con eso.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ten cuidado maldito depravado!- ¿Esa voz era de?- ¡Le dije a Tsunade-sama que no me mande de misión como un inútil como tú!

-Hmph- Se sorprendió a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡muévete estúpido Uchiha!

-¿Hyuga?

Ella lucia muy diferente, usaba su polera abierta, un polo corto dejando ver su abdomen y un diminuto short. ¿Esa era la chica que le pidió que sea padrino de su hijo? y ¿Qué paso con ese vocabulario?

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¿Qué tal? Fue un ataque de inspiración tardío, espero les guste. En cuanto actualizaciones no sé cuándo se darán(posiblemente mensual). Tengo otros fics x.x En fin, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

-¿Hyuga?

-Soy Hinata – Corrigió, lucia completamente diferente. Sasuke estaba anonadado. Aun no entendía de donde salió – Eres un idiota, deja de verme los senos y terminemos la misión.

-¿Qué misión? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto aun distante.

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- Frunció el ceño. – Olvídalo terminare esta misión sola. Eres un completo inútil.

-hmph

-¿Y esa ropa? – A Ella le fastidiaba tener que ir de misión con una "señorita", como lo nombraba ella, que se peinada cada 5 minutos sin saber, que ese ya no era el Sasuke, con quien estaba de misión.- ¿Y esa katana? ¿Te crees un samurái? Ja…

El tan la miro, con cierto desprecio. No pelearía contra una chica embarazada y menos con la madre de su futuro ahijado. En cierta parte le gustaba la idea de ser padrino de la criatura. Pero le enfurecía que usaran un lugar tan sagrado para él, como motel. Naruto sí que pagaría las consecuencias…

-Deja eso, te vas cortar tus lindas manitas- Alzo la mirada en burla, la paciencia de Sasuke llegaba a su límite- Luego te reportare con Tsunade-sama. Terminaré la misión sola.- Sin nada más que decir, ella partió, dejando en tan solo segundos atrás a Sasuke.

Luego pondría a Hyuga en su lugar, debía descubrir quien soltó aquella bomba de luz. ¿Un enemigo tal vez? No, nadie era tan idiota de atacar. Además su Sharingan no había distinguido nada. Incluso ni si quiera sintió la presencia de Hinata. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Era extraño, ella nunca vestía de esa forma y mucho menos enfrentarle sin tartamudear o bajar la mirada. "¿Acaso estaba en su periodo?", pensó el Uchiha, aun confundido. Trato de restarle importancia a eso. Continuo su camino, debía completar su misión.

Siguió saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, a varios kilómetros de distancia Hinata, ella también se sentía algo extraña con la actitud de Sasuke. Ademas ¿Qué con esa ropa? ¿Ahora se creía un samurái?

-Creo que pasare la noche en Suna. Tal vez llame a Kanguro o a Kyriu.

-Hyuga…

-¿Me has alcanzado?- Pregunto incrédula - ¿Qué paso, te rompiste una uña y debes cambiarla rápido?

-Hmph.

-Luces distinto, no solo la ropa. ¿Por qué no has coqueteado conmigo?

-¿Coquetear contigo?- Pregunto alzando una ceja- Hyuga, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Deja de llamarme Hyuga. Soy Hinata.- Respondió mordaz, ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza? - ¿Qué te pasa a ti, se te quito lo idiota?

Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite, si bien tenia paciencia Hinata se había vuelto completamente desagradable, pesada y molesta. ¿Acaso eran síndromes de embarazo? ¿O simplemente quería joderlo?

Por otro lado Hinata, estaba realmente sorprendida. Siempre se dijo que Sasuke sería su chico perfecto si no fuera tan idiota, mujeriego, estúpido, cobarde, molesto, desagradable, imperativo, sin vergüenza y tantos adjetivos que descubrían a ese degenerado. Sin embargo ahora lucia serio, incluso parecía no disfrutar su compañía, ya que normalmente a él le gustaba recibir sus insultos.

-Deja de hacerte el interesante- Comento ella deteniéndose en medio del bosque.- Te lo dije en la fiesta de Kiba-nyan y te lo dire de nuevo. Puedo ser de cualquiera, puedo acostarme con quien quiera. Pero nunca mientras viva sere tuya Uchiha.

-Hyuga, que mierda te ha hecho el embarazo – Respondió Sasuke , ya molesto a pesar de no aparentarlo- ¿Crees que me fijaría en alguien tan inexistente como tú?

-¿Inexistente?- Pregunto sarcástica –Siempre me has querido tener en tu cama, como acualquier perra fácil que te follas en la aldea…

-¿Tener en mi cama?- ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su mente? , él quererse follar a ella. Sasuke era un maldito, pero no tanto. Él respetaba la relación que tenía Naruto.- Vamos, ¿que, el idiota no te complace? Lástima que estés preñada de él.

-¿Preñada?- Se mordió los labios, pero no puedo evitar soltarle un carcajada - ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Estas drogándote? Eso explica todo… eres un completo bueno para nada. Una vergüenza para tu clan y para tu hermano. Veo que tus padres solo se esmeraron en hacerlo con él.

Sasuke estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda la aldea, a Naruto y a todos; y asesinarla de la manera más cruel que la humanidad podría imaginarse.

-¿Herí tus sentimientos?- Sonrió aún más – ¿Vas a llorar? Puedes buscar alguna de las estúpidas con las que te acuestas… ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren que andas en drogas?- Hinata no sabía en lo que se metía, en lo que era Sasuke estaba más que seguro que no era la Hinata que le pidió ser padrino de su hijo, ella nunca le hablaría de esa forma. A pesar que no sabía de qué hablaba, Sasuke estaba muy molesto.- No le diré nada a tu clan. De seguro te expulsarían… a cambio me darás la mitad de todo lo que recibas en tus misiones…

Sasuke desenvaino su katana, le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría… a pesar de saber que no se refería a él. El simple hecho de meterse con su hermano, con su familia había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Quieres que te patee el trasero? – Hinata sonrió con confianza, se trono los dedos y quito su chamarra- Sabes que no puedes ganarme…. ¡Byakugan!

La katana de Sasuke se rodeó de truenos, Hinata tomo postura de combate. Sasuke dudaba sobre usar su Sharingan, no sería fácil atravesar a esta niña malcriada, al menos eso creía él. Hinata fue la primera en atacar, salto desde la rama donde se encontraba contra él. Sasuke sonrió y le lanzo la katana, Hina esquivo con facilidad pero al retomar postura Sasuke estaba frente a ella. Inmediatamente Hinata lo golpeo con sus golpes suaves, pero Sasuke tomo su brazo y la lanzo contra un árbol. Ella se reincorporo en un instante sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Te has vuelto más rápido… - Sonrió, esto sería divertido -"¿No está usando su Sharingan? ¿Acaso me está subestimando?"

En ese milisegundo en el Hinata pensaba que Sasuke la subestimaba, él extendió su chidori contra ella, Hinata logro percibirlo y esquivar sin embargo cayó en un charco de lodo que estaba en el lugar.

-¡Te matare Uchiha!- Hinata, quien se sentía muy confiada estaba furiosa, el tan solo le mostraba una sonrisa arrogante…. Sasuke la había humillado, el bufón del clan Uchiha se había burlado de ella.- ¿Qué?

Un jutsu se convocación se activó, había un sello en aquel charco. ¿Acaso el Sanin renegado se encontraba en esa zona?. Una gran cortina de humo salió, mientras aparecía en Gran jefe sapo, Gamabunta.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Hinata, al ver como la cuchilla del sapo la atacaba, cerró los ojos por temor… ¿Hace cuánto no sentía tanto temor? , odiaba que su cuerpo perdiera el control por su temor hacia los sapos y hacia Jiraija. "Lo siento Hanabi…."

Un fuerte destello sonó, al choque de las armas blancas de Sasuke y el gran sapo. A pesar de resistir el impacto, Sasuke salio volando apenas Gamabunta aumento su fuerza. Hinata aún no podía creer lo que observaba.

"¿De verdad ese es Sasuke Uchiha?", Se preguntaba Hinata al verlo. Inmediatamente le Uchiha comenzó a aplicar sellos. – "¿Katon?"

-¡katon goukakyuu no jutsu! – Exclamo el Uchiha , aun desde los cielos disparo una enorme bola de fuego contra el sapo. Este respondió con un gran chorro de agua que envistió al Uchiha, golpeándolo contra un árbol. – Mierda….

- ¡No seas estúpido, nunca podrás!- Grito Hinata tomando distancia- ¡Vámonos!

-Hmph- Nuevamente volvió hacer un conjunto de sellos, mordiendo se la mano al final- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Una gran serpiente apareció, debajo de Sasuke.

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes convocar serpientes?

-¡Aoda, ve a cenar! – Ordeno el Uchiha, mientras su serpiente ataca. Este iba tras Hinata, ella se quedó unos instante aun shock…. ¿Cuándo ese mequetrefe se volvió tan fuerte?- ¡Rápido!- Hinata aún no lograba reaccionar, hasta que fue tomada por la cintura y carga al hombro de Sasuke escapando – La próxima vez ese sapo no tendrá tanta suerte…

.

* * *

-¿Qué diablo te paso?- Preguntaba la Hinata, luego de retomar su posición de chica fuerte, mala y para Sasuke , odiosa.

Había escapado exitosamente de Gamabunta, a pesar que Sasuke se quiso quedar y acabarlo, no dejaría que lastimaran a Hinata. Durante ese año que vivió en Konoha, había aprendido a nuevamente lo que era trabajar en equipo y aunque sabía que podría vencer al sapo, prefiero la seguridad de su compañera, en este caso la Hyuga. Luego de estar una distancia bastante considerable, Hinata golpeo a Sasuke, hasta que lo bajase.

-¡Responde! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a convocar serpientes?

-Hmph

-Regresaremos a la aldea y tú deberás responder todo a la Hokage- Advirtió la chica, mientras se disponía regresar a la aldea.

-¿Quién dejo esa trampa? – Pregunto el Uchiha. Había varias cosas que no entendía aun, pero él sabía muy bien que las únicas personas que podía convocar a Gamabunta eran: El 4to Hokage , Jiraiya y Naruto. Dos de ellos estaban muertos. Entonces… ¿Por qué el idota dejo trampa en esa zona del bosque? También cabía la posibilidad que sea algún otro usuario de sapos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? Estas demasiado extraño. – Comento la Hyuga , ya confundida. Podia entender que el Uchiha fuera un poco más fuerte, incluso que finja indiferencia para llamar su atención. Pero ya se estaba pasando.- Son trampas del Sannin traidor. Jiraiya.

-¿Jiraiya está vivo?- Esa realidad no era la suya, aun tenia duda. Pero ante esa sorpresa estaba completamente seguro- ¿Qué hay de Orochimaru y Tsunade?

-Pues Tsunade-sama es la 5ta Hokage- Al menos eso no había cambiado para Sasuke- Y Orochimaru murió en una lucha contra Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru asesinado por Jiraiya", le divertía mucho la idea.- Dime, ¿Ha habido alguna guerra?

-Uchiha , estas mal de la cabeza….- Suspiro – Hace un año, la 4ta guerra ninja contra el fantasma de los Senju, Hashirama Senju y su compañera, la que muchos creían muerta. Rin…

-Jaja…Jaja

Nunca pensó que existiría una realidad así… ¿Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo o había caído en algún genjutsu?

-Y dime, Hyuga… ¿Quién fue el 1er Hokage?

-Reportare todo a Tsunade-sama , a tu clan y a tu hermano…- Dijo tomándolo del cuello del polo, estaba furiosa al sentir que Sasuke se burlaba de ella- No te metas conmigo Uchiha, sino créeme que te ira muy mal…

-¿Segura, Hyuga?- Ya que esa Hinata no estaba embarazada, no era novia de Naruto y sobretodo no era la que conocía…- ¿Quién fue el 1er Hokage?- insistió

-Madara Uchiha….

-Jajajaja…

En ese momento los ojos rojos de Sasuke cambiaron formando su mangekyou sharingan eterno. No habría problema si matada a esa Hyuga… después de todo no era su realidad.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola , bueno primer que nada. Mucha gracias por leer y el apoyo. A continuación daré alguna aclaraciones ya que no se me entendió bien en el primer capitulo :3 Las actualizaciones, como dije serán debes en cuando tengo otros fics y ahora que empecé la escuela nuevamente mi tiempo es nulo, sin contar que la inspiración llega cuando le da la gana x.x

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.-** La historia se dará en el universo de Road to Ninja, con algunas modificaciones mías.

**2.-** El Romance SasuHina se dará en Sasuke clásico y Hinata Rtn. Hinata clásica está embarazada de Naruto y Sasuke solo tiene un afecto fraternal por ella.

**3.-**Hinata Rtn tendré algo de Ooc , ya que la hare como una chica rebelde que hace lo que quiere…y se acuesta con quien quiere.

**4.-**Creo que será un largo fic, según mis ideas solo tengo al antagonista lml

**5.- **Sasuki será algo (mucho más poderoso) que Menma y que la mayoría de ninjas :v ya que tiene el sharingan a todo dar lml

**6.- **No me drogue antes de escribirlo.

Hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

-¿Sangre?

-¿Que?

-¡Muévete!- Lo empujo sin temor alguno, cosa rara para él. Pues pensó que con mostrarle su Sharingan al menos se callaría un poco. ¡Maldita la hora en que la salvo del gran jefe sapo! La chica se acercó hacia los arbustos encontrando sangre esparcida. – Alguien debe estar herido por aquí…¡Byakugan!- La herede de los Hyuga de ese mundo, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, tratando de encontrar a la persona.

-Olvídalo- La interrumpió Sasuke tocando la sangre- Esta muerto, aproximadamente dos días… observa bien el color de la sangre.

-¿Desde cuando eres un sabelotodo? ¿Acaso quieres impresionarme?- Ahí iba de nuevo esa actitud que lograba irritarlo – Regresemos a la aldea.

-Tú no me das órdenes, Hyuga.

-¡Deja de llamarme Hyuga!- Grito, él se sorprendió un poco pues la había sacado de quicio con tan solo llamarla por su apellido tan repetidas veces.

-¡Sasuke , Hinata!- Esa voz era familiar para Sasuke, aunque él no estaba aún preparado mentalmente para ese encuentro, solo se limitó a alzar la mirada.- La hokage desea que regresen…

-Esta bien, danos unos minutos Itachi – Respondió Hinata – Hemos, corrección he hallado sangre… no esta fresca y no hay nadie en el perímetro más que nosotros.

-Hmph.

-¿En serio? Se lo reportaremos a Tsunade-sama – Hablo el Uchiha mayor – Regresemos de inmediato. Sasuke ¿Estas bien y esa ropa?

-Solo se dedicó que querer llamar mi atención, fue un completo estorbo para mí – Dijo la peli azul observando con desprecio al Uchiha que no pertenecía a ese mundo. El tan solo lo ignoro comenzó su camino hacia la aldea- No quiero volver a tener que ir en una misión con el mequetrefe de tu hermano.

-Lamento los problemas que te ocasiono mi hermano, Hinata- Respondió, inclinándose ante ella.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hacia la aldea, el camino fue muy silencioso. Sasuke aún no podía asimilar la idea de ver a un sujeto idéntico a Itachi junto a él, pero no se dejaba llevar. Su hermano estaba muerto, muerto por sus propias manos, pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso. Este mundo sería difícil, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de volver, un mundo donde él era un ninja mediocre, un mundo donde Hashirama Senju era la reencarnación de la maldad y que su eterno rival era el Hokage, Madara Uchiha, un mundo donde la linda , callada, torpe e inofensiva Hinata Hyuga era completamente irritante, molesta y odioso , un mundo donde su hermano vivía y posiblemente su familia y clan también…

Luego de entrar a la aldea, durante el camino hacia la torre del Hokage varias chicas se habían acercado hacia Sasuke… hace tanto que nadie se le acercaba de esa manera tan molesta. Lo irritaba tener que volver escuchas: "Kyah Sasuke-kun te ves muy bien" , "Sasuke te amo", "Oh Sasuke-sama déjame probar tu katana"y no era precisamente su arma .Poco a poco comenzaba a extrañar su fama de traidor y asesino.

-Sasuke ¿Estas enfermo? , normalmente estarías al menos respondiendo el saludo de tus fans…

- Tu hermano se ha estado portando muy extraño- Respondio Hinata –Según parece quiere lucir serio e interesante. Patetico intento por ser cool…

-¿Estas interesada en mi hermano? Eso sería la solución a tu problema Hinata.

-¡Calla!- Sasuke quien dirigía la mirada hacia el frente, casi durante todo el camino volteo al ver la reacción de la Hyuga, nuevamente lucia furiosa… ¿Qué le sacaba tanto de quicio? Parecía ser que el principal problema de ella, era él.- ¡Ni si quiera en sus sueños!

-Lo lamento, en realidad fue mi culpa. Pero te lo dije esa vez.- Se detuvieron al llegar a la torre.- A partir de aquí están solos… y Hinata.

-No quiero saber más del tema, Uchiha.

-Lo siento, una vez más.- Itachi volvió a redirigir su camino, no sin antes notar nuevamente lo extraño que estaba su hermano.- Vuelve temprano a casa.

"Casa"

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Tsunade. El lugar lucia decepcionantemente igual para Sasuke. Incluso no se sorprendió al ver a Tsunade, lucia igual que siempre solo tenía un pequeño detalle. "Ahora si se parece a Sakura", pensó para él.

Luego de informar lo sucedido, Tsunade no le tomo mucha atención y dijo que ya había mandado a otro grupo hacia Suna. Hinata frunció el ceño ante esa noticia. Necesitaba relajarse y planeaba quedarse con Kanguro esa noche y solo había un culpable de que arruinaran sus planes.

-Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha es responsable del fracaso de la misión, no contribuyo en los más minino. Se atrevió a retarme a pelear sabiendo que era la que estaba al mando de la misión. Se dedicó a coquetearme y perder el tiempo.

-Nuevamente el mismo problema contigo, Sasuke- Tsunade cruzo sus brazos disgustada.

-No solo eso, en sus intentos por llamar mi atención. Revelo que puede usar el jutsu de invocación. Se atrevió a luchar contra uno de los sapos de Jiraija sin importar el peligro de la misión.

-¿Lucho contra Jiraija?- Se sacó los lentes mientras observaba nuevamente a Sasuke- Interesante… ¿Algo que decir Sasuke?

-Hmph- Observo al a Hyuga de ese mundo.- Es muy molesta.

-¿Molesta?

-Un estorbo para ser exacto.- Observo a Tsunade, ignorando a Hinata quien nuevamente perdía la cabeza- Un ninja que se nubla por miedo, eso es realmente patético.

-¡Como te atreves!

-¿Acaso pudiste hacerle frente a Gamabunta?- Pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. – Deberían mandarte a buscar un gato. Claro si no les tienes miedo.

-¡Hijo de..!- Corto sus palabras al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la Hokage, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese playboy para hablarle así?

-Bueno, parece que tienes buenas habilidades Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo – Bien Hinata , sacaremos provecho de esto.

-¿A qué se refiere, Hokage-sama?- Pregunto la aun disgustada Hyuga.- ¿Qué provecho puede sacar de este hombre suelo de quinta?

-Veras…- Sasuke también se extrañó, normalmente Tsunade de su mundo lo hubiera regañado y castigado por su "negligencia", aunque en realidad había sido culpa de Hinata.- Sasuke es Uchiha después de todo. Puede tener igual o incluso mayor potencial que su hermano.- Eso lo molesto, ¿nuevamente bajo la sombra de Itachi?, eso no iba terminar bien – Por lo que me han informado. He tomado una decisión.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Hinata, a Sasuke le daba igual esa misma noche se iría de regreso a su realidad.

-Dicen que los hombres se vuelven más fuerte cuando tienen que rescatar a su princesa, creo que lo entienden ¿No?- La Hokage parecía divertirse, mientras que una Hinata iracunda recordaba que no podía mandar a la mierda a su autoridad.

-Hmph.

-¿Algo que decir, Sasuke?

-¿Dónde está la princesa, Tsunade?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hinata tomo a Sasuke del cuello nuevamente, ¡Qué clase de mierda tenida ese imbécil en la cabeza! Justo en ese momento Shizune llamo a la puerta de la Hokage. Tsunade respondió con un "Adelante", Hinata dejo a Sasuke quien sonreía internamente, pero un "Onee-chan" llamo a su atención. Junto a Shizune entraban Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga. En su mundo Hiashi era un padre estricto, tanto que Hinata tenía miedo a decirle sobre su embarazo… por otro lado la hija mejor de Hiashi de su mundo era… ¿Una pesadilla? La "Enana" como él le llamaba acompañaba a la Hyuga mayor en sus encuentros con Naruto y Sasuke acompañaba al último en ser mencionado. Recordaba muy bien lo insoportable de la enana y que incluso en una ocasión lo beso. "Si, bese al chico más sexy de todo la aldea".

-¿Cómo has estado Hanabi?- Pregunto Hinata, abrazando a su hermana.

-Hanabi, deja a esa desconocida.- Hablo Hiashi molesto- Hokage-sama , por favor le pedí estrictamente no ver más a esta mujer en la aldea.

-Hiashi ya hablamos de eso. Hinata puedes retirarte, Sasuke tu quédate.- Hinata inmediatamente salió de la oficina, dejando a los otros dentro- Hiashi, debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión.

-Hokage-sama le pido por favor, no interfiera en asunto del clan.- Pidió amablemente – Sasuke Uchiha, lamento los problemas causados por mi hija – Vaya este tipo era más amable que el de su mundo- Hanabi será quien asuma la responsabilidad y se case con usted.

"Case con usted", eso explicaba el odio de la Hyuga hacia él y también porque odiaba ser llamada por su apellido. ¿Qué abra echo el él de ese mundo para esto?

-Hmph.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-No lo hare.

-¿Que? Pero es un acuerdo entre clases. Ya que no pueden casarse los mayores serian ustedes.

-Soy parte del clan Uchiha, pero no soy el clan entero, que se case algún otro. No estoy interesado.- Antes que Hiashi respondiera, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras iba saliendo Shizune se le acerco, entregándole una llave, el Uchiha se extrañó, hasta que ella le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa le susurro: "Te espero esta noche, Sasu-chan". Eso lo sintió demasiado extraño.

Una vez fuera camino por los pasillos hacia la salida, escucho los gritos de Hiashi pero le daba igual, le preocupo más que su yo de ese mundo se acostaba con cualquiera, aunque la asistente de la Hokage de ese mundo era muy dotada, incluso él se interesaría con verla con ese gran escote y con esos buenos dotes.. Siguió sus camino pero le llamo la atención escuchar otros gritos… precisamente no de Hiashi pero si de un Hyuga. "¡No me importa! ¡No me importa!", si era ella. "Estúpido Uchiha, estúpidos clanes…", "No me importan" "Los odio" "Porque no los asesino a todos, para que me dejen tranquila".

-Créeme que no te gustaría hacerlo- Dijo sin querer, mientras retomaba su camino pensando que no lo habían escuchado.

-¡Porque me espías, maldito pervertido!- Grito abriendo la puerta- ¡Si te me acercas de nuevo, te mato!- Grito.

-Lo que ignoras hoy… lo lamentaras mañana Hyu… Hinata.

Un silencio incomodo aprecio luego de eso, que luego de varios segundos desapareció al sonar de los pasos de Sasuke.

-Gracias…

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Capitulo corto :v falta de inspiración x.x creo que solo actualizare este fic :c es el único en el que la inspiración viene u.u ¿Qué tal va quedando? Creo que Hinata será Tsundere, en cuanto a Sasuke hare que se interese en otra antes que la Hyuga. Próximo capitulo aparece el equipo 7 :v Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen en favorito y dejan review. Respondería sus reviews x.x pero mi tiempo es corto y si respondo, posiblemente suba el capítulo la otra semana. Asi que gracias a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

"Lo que no valoras hoy…. Lo lamentaras mañana"

¿Por qué lo había dicho? , acaso sentía lastima por ella… o solo lo hacía para humillarla. Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado demasiado, no parecía ser el mismo. El Sasuke que ella recordaba era: un pervertido , un mujeriego de lo peor , un bastardo desvergonzado , un estúpido ególatra que pensaba que cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino mojaba las bragas. Pero ahora lucia sombrío, arrogante, incluso su sola presencia podía intimidarla un poco… pero ya habían sido varios intentos de lucir distinto y cambiado solo para llamar su atención. Pero Hinata se enorgullecía por ser la única en la aldea en no haberse acostado con él, bueno además de ella estaba la monja, Ino, como varias chicas la apodaban por lo pura e inocente de esta. Una pureza que ni si quiera el semental Uchiha quiso profanar.

¿Qué pudo haber cambiado al Uchiha en ese instante en el que lo perdió de vista? También estaba esa sangre… ¿Acaso tenía un gemelo malvado? Era posible que ese disque hermano haya asesinado al original.

-Estás pensando estupideces, Hinata- Se dijo así misma.

Aunque no era tan loca, la idea, del hermano gemelo malvado, pero ese aire sombrío y misterioso era muy sexy.

Salió de la torre del Hokage, cuando se sintió estable nuevamente, a pesar de su rudeza y aparente desinterés por todo. El gran problema que tuvo con su familia, lo que provoco su exilio del clan le afectaba mucho… sobretodo ver a su pequeña hermana cargar con todo ese peso. Hanabi era muy tímida e inocente, sin contar que tartamudeada mucho cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Hanabi…- Su amada hermana menor, solo había un culpable y ese era él.

-Idiota, escuche que le trajiste muchos problemas a Hina-chan- Inmediatamente al reconocer la voz, se hizo a un lado y observo de lejos a ese rubio bastardo que tan loca la tenía. –Deja de joderla, ¿entendido?

-Hmph – Sasuke , quien se dirigía a investigar un poco más de como era su vida en ese mundo, para ser exactos al Sasuke de esa realidad. Sin embargo se tomó con Naruto y Sakura. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto con un sharingan en el ojo derecho y Sakura era exactamente igual, excepto que esta si tenía pecho, según Sasuke.

-Menma, Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa. Hinata simplemente lo odia – Defendió la pelirosa. Hinata desde la esquina donde se encontraba escondía, maldecía a ese maldita peli rosa.- ¿No les paso nada, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Por qué tan preocupada por el idiota?- Pregunto el rubio, frunciendo más el ceño. Sasuke solo trataba de aguantar la risa interna que amenazaba con escapar. Quien diría que en esta realidad, el idiota era él y no Naruto.

-Sí, parece que sí. – Respondió el Uchiha observando el sharingan de su amigo.

-Qué bueno, deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Si?- Se sorprendió un poco, era sorprendentemente agradable.- Sabes que no me gusta verte de gruñón- Sakura pellizco la mejilla de Menma con dulzura, demasiada para Sasuke que estaba acostumbrada a ver un golpe en vez de ese cariño.

- Hmph.

Mientras el Uchiha gruñida, desde lejos Hinata observaba con odio la Haruno. Al menos eso no había cambiado, ella seguía acosando a Naruto. Si bien, podía acostumbrarse a quedarse ahí por un tiempo y vivir una vida sin ser tachado como un traidor, un criminal y que todos lo observen con desprecio. No le gustaba para nada la idea de ser el idiota, mujeriego de la aldea. Aún estaba bastante perturbado por tener en su bolsillo la llave del departamento de Shizune.

Luego de algunos pasos más, ignorando todo recordó que aún había algo que debía visitar… y realmente no quería hacerlo. Caminando lentamente observando todo lugar, trata de hacer que el camino fuera más largo. No quería llegar pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, debía confirmar que si lo pensaba era cierto y ellos Vivian… a pesar no ser su mundo, deseaba verlos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Varias chicas se amontonaron a su lado, apenas entro al distrito. Todas ellas tenían el cabello y ojos negros… su piel era clara. Característica de los suyos. Trato de ser amable, pero hace tanto que no interactuaba con locas enamoradas de él…

-¡Sasuke-kun escuche de Miuna, que esa odiosa te trajo problemas de nuevo!

- ¡Es una zorra, como puede traerle problemas a Sasuke-kun!

-¡Deberian expulsar de la aldea, como de su clan!

-¡Es una cualquiera!

-Hmph- Su paciencia se agotaba. Sasuke había olvidado lo molestosa que era las mujeres.- Suficiente.- Hablo firme y cortante. Era casi un grito suave, sin embargo ellas se callaron, mientras el Uchiha retomaba su camino a casa.

Las calles llenas de vida nuevamente, niños jugaban en un lado, por otros dos hombres de edad más avanzada reían de algún chisme. Era extraño ver este lugar tan lleno… con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos. El lugar parecía vacío, aunque podía escuchar bien el sonido de esa persona cocinando, parecía que la otra no estaba en casa.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

.

* * *

Había sido un día largo para ella, estuvo en esa misión con el indeseable de Sasuke Uchiha, había tenido que verle la cara al cretino de su padre y a su pobre hermana, quien estaba sometida hacer lo que su padre quisiera por su culpa… por su rebeldía, pero Hiashi no haría lo que él quiera con su vida, ella siempre intento ser una buena hija.

_Durante la academia consiguió las mejores calificaciones, fue la primera en ser una chunin. En varias ocasiones fue invitada a ser parte de los anbu, ella encantada hubiera aceptado, si no fuera porque Hiashi se negó. Pocos días después se enteró de su boda arreglada, como líder del clan ella debía formar una alianza con otro clan. A pesar de querer negarse, no quería que su hermana cargara con eso y Menma ya la había rechazado, no tenía sentido seguir tras un tipo tan arrogante como él, ella tenía un orgullo muy fuerte._

-Todo pudo salir tan bien….- Suspiro entre sus recuerdos, mientras se preparada para un baño.- Si tan solo ella no lo hubiera aceptado.

_La noticia que el clan con el que sería la alianza era el clan Uchiha, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sin embargo no estaría tan mal, los hijos mayores de cada clan contraerían matrimonio. Si bien Itachi era mayor, era el líder de Akatsuki , el mejor shinobi de la aldea y era muy apuesto. Además años atrás Hinata había sido salvada por él. Desde entonces le tenía mucho respeto y cariño. Así que no sería problema para ella ese matrimonio. Pero no fue así…_

_-No me casare… _

_Itachi mantenía una relación clandestina, con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, Konan. Luego que se diera la noticia, el mayor de los Uchiha se negó sin dar tregua alguna. Algunos días después salió a la luz la noticia del resiente matrimonio entre Konan y el Uchiha. Dejando a Hinata en la nada._

-Él solo me trae mala suerte… no sabe cuánto lo odio- Susurro.

_-Te casaras con su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha_

Salió de la tina, un poco más relajada. Ya no se sentía tan tensa, vivir sola era tranquilo ya iba más de un año así, viviendo sola como Hinata.

-Necesito despejarme – Se dijo, saliendo desnuda tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse, busco entre sus cajones ropa interior. – Iré al bar un rato.

Se puso ropa un poco más cómoda, que su habitual atuendo y salió de su departamento, necesitaba despejarse. De daba rabia de solo imaginar que podría haber pasado una noche agradable en Suna con Kanguro o tal vez Kiryu , pero se quedó en Konoha sola.

Luego de estar lista, con un corto short blanco y una blusa negra, con los primeros botones abiertos, se dirigió hacia el bar que frecuentaba. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando llego, tranquila fue a la barra pidiendo lo de siempre. Era noche aburrida. Realmente todo era malo ese día. Sai se encontraba ahí, pues era su trabajo de medio tiempo, el pobre en más de una vez fue rechazado por la Hyuga exiliada, pero nunca se rendía. Sin embargo otra persona fue quien se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Por qué tan serio?- Esa estúpida voz… esa voz que la volvía loca.- Hina-chan , justo a quien esperaba ver hoy.

-¿Qué quiere Menma?- Fue directa, odiaba que ese idiota jugara con ella.

-Nada, solo un trago.- Respondió con una sonrisa, aquel rubio que se aprovechaba de ella, cada vez que podía- Me entere que el idiota, te estuvo molestando.

-No es tu problema, Menma.

-Vamos…- La tomo de la cintura- Tu sabes que odio que se te acerque.

-No deberías preocuparte mas por tu estúpida novia- Respondió molesta haciéndose a un lado- ¿Es que la miserable no te satisface?

-Jaja, deja los celos Hina-chan. – Cogió su trago – A tu salud, por que Sasuke deje de arruinar nuestras vidas.

-Solo un trago – Dijo tomando su vaso- Por que desaparezca de una vez por todas.- dirigió el vaso hacia su boca, sin saber que ya había caído en la trampa del rubio.

.

* * *

_-Me voy._

_-¡Sasuke porque haces esto!_

_-Quiero independencia. _

_-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!_

Había sido una tarde muy pesada, pero no podía pasar la noche con esos impostores. Definitivamente no, no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso y apenas era el primer día.

-Hmph.

-Oye…- Reconoció la voz con facilidad, la chica de la mirada jade estaba a sus espadas – Tú no eres Sasuke-kun ¿Cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres el Sasuke de aquí… yo lo sé porque estuve en el lugar de dónde vienes…

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Demore pero aquí esta :3 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo que va lento? El SasuHina demorara un poco en aparecer, como pueden apreciar Hinata lo odia con todo su ser, en cuanto a Sasuke le da igual. Creo que hare a Sakura Rtn mi coprotagonista, al menos para sacar de quicio a Menma y Hinata. Había pensando en Ino ya que es muy contraria a Hinata pero la verdad no tengo ni idea. Tengo la idea central concreta pero el resto es lo que se va ocurriendo según escribo XD Gracias por sus review , favoritos y follows :3 Espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

-¿Cómo?

-Tu, no eres el Sasuke Uchiha de aquí…- Repitió, acercándose un poco mas hacia él, la distancia era demasiado corta para su gusto, se retractaba mentalmente de pensar que la Sakura de ese mundo era agradable, realmente era una descarada- El Sasuke Uchiha que conozco es un playboy, me hubiera besado e incluso toqueteado a esta distancia…

-Hmph- ¿Se había burlado de él? , eso le daba rabia, ¿Cómo podía ponerse nervioso por ella?

-Eres tal como te describieron- Sonrió alejándose nuevamente- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Hablas como si supieras de dónde vengo- Respondió aun distante de la Haruno.- Hmph , ¿Sakura?- por un instante pensó que tal vez, ella podía ser su compañera del equipo .

-Hace casi un año, estaba en una misión cuando caí desde un barranco, no podía recordar nada pero Ino era distinta era muy coqueta, Hinata era demasiado tierna y tímida, Shino no odiaba a los insectos incluso mis padres estaban vivos.

-Ya veo, tu estuviste en mi mundo.- Ella asintió - ¿Cómo regresaste?

-No lo sé, cuando recupere la memoria fue que una luz me envolvió y de pronto estaba aquí nuevamente. – Respondió cruzando sus brazos – Pensé que había sido un sueño, uno demasiado real. Pero te vi y encajas perfectamente con la descripción de esa Ino : Mirada fría , malhumorado , cabello desordenado. Ahora que lo pienso cualquiera debería notar que no eres tú.

-Entonces no me sirves para nada.

-Te quiero ayudar, cuando yo caí en tu mundo. Todos me ayudaron y logre regresar. –Sonrió acercándose nuevamente a escasos centímetros de él- Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Hmph

-Por ahora creo que puedes vivir en mi apartamento. Confió en que no harás nada.

.

* * *

_Siento un escalofrió que me congela desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de mis largos cabellos azules, siento miedo… no puedo ver absolutamente nada, a los lejos brilla una luz que poco a poco se hace más grande. Siento un gran dolor en el pecho, siento que mi corazón grita pero no puedo moverme. ¿Quién está en aquella luz? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que se vaya?_

_-Fue divertido._

_¿Cómo puede decir algo así? No puede dejarme así… no quiero perderlo así, no quiero tener miedo nuevamente, no quiero perder su calor… ¡No quiero!_

_Sigo estática mientas poco a poco su figura desaparece…. Algo en mí se rompe como un vaso al caer por efecto de la gravedad, se rompe, se destruye dejando pequeños fragmentos dolorosos._

_-¡No! ¡No te vayas! – Comienzo gritar, siento las lágrimas como sangre en mis ojos arden mientras caen por mis mejillas - ¡Sé que no he sido una buena novia, sé que en muchas ocasiones te hacia enfadar, se que me deberías odiar! Pero…_

_-T….._

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, atravesaban su ventana cayendo de lleno hacia su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces, su corazón latía fuerte… ¿Ese sueño había sido otra premonición? La ultima premonición que tuvo fue la de su hermana atacada, aquellas ella no le tomo importancia hasta aquel echo que la marco se dio.

No quería pensar en eso, luego se preocuparía por eso. Cuando intento reincorporarse sintió un brazo que la tomaba con la cintura, "Oh mierda", pensó mientras notaba la presencia de aquel rubio en su cama.

-Un momento…- Dijo volteando hacia la dirección contraria del rubio- Sai…oh maldición, soy de lo peor – Se culpó mentalmente, otra ese es desgraciado de Menma la había engañado.

Ellos aun dormían, trato de aguantarse la rabia y las lágrimas de la furia, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Ese idiota siempre se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos por él, incluso había llegado a odiarlo pero ella siempre caía en su juego. La primera vez fue aquel entonces, cuando fue exiliada de su clan. Ella pensó que por fin serian una pareja, pero Menma tenía una relación con Sakura. Solo había sido una aventura de él.

-mmm, que bien dormí- Se levantó el susodicho, inmediatamente la ex Hyuga escondió su ira y frustración- Hina-chan, siempre me dejas exhausto.- Sonrió, mientras levantaba a Sai – Oe, levántate.

-Fue espectacular- Comento el pelinegro animado, Hinata solo aguantaba las ganas de correrlos- Tienes una tina muy cómoda, Hina-chan quiero volver a entrar contigo

-Sai, Hina es solo mía… que te quede claro- La voz de Menma dejo el tono burlón, por uno más serio – Solo te permite estar con ella esta vez….

Hinata cogió la sabana y se fue hacia el baño tapándose, quería tranquilizarse, no podía quedar como una chica estúpida ante Menma y debía poner en su lugar a Sai. Respiro un poco para tranquilizarse, felizmente siempre tenía ropa en el baño. Ese estúpido de Menma le había quitado todas sus virginidades, y eso la enfurecía porque a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo. Me sentía tan estúpida por no poder castrar al rubio tarado.

-¡Hina-chan , te veo luego!- Esa era la voz del rubio , eso era un alivio. Solo tendría que deshacerse del otro idiota.- Por cierto, Tsunade-sama pidió que fueras a su oficina a las 5. Inmediatamente salió del baño, ya lista y vio a Sai también cambio. Este último se acercó hacia ella intentando besarla.

-Estuviste genial – Trato de besarla, pero ella no se dejó- ¿Qué pasa? O prefieres comerme la polla como ayer…

Hinata perdió el control, ¡Como se atrevia hablarle así! , sin pensarlo lo golpeo en el estómago con su estilo de puño suave, destrozándole algunos de sus órganos internos. Sai cayó al piso escupiendo sangre… incluso con dificultades para respirar. Hinata lo tomo del cuello aun furiosa.

-Alejate de mí, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí. ¡Juro que te ira muy mal !- Lo lanzo contra el suelo de nuevo, aplastando su cara contra el piso- Cuando regreso a casa, quiero saber que limpiaste este desastre y te mudaste a alguna otra aldea ¿Entendido?

Sai se quedó en suelo, mientras Hinata salía molesta de apartamento. Camino durante unos minutos sin rumbo, a las 5 debía ir con Tsunade. De seguro era alguna otra misión, le daba nauseas de pensar que volvería a ir con el Uchiha. Aunque le interesaba saber si de verdad se había hecho más fuerte. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en su precoz enfrentamiento él no había usado su sharingan, es más había hecho frente a los tres sapos de Jiraiya.

-Debo pelear con él… si de verdad se volvió fuerte será divertido, si no igual lo será.

_- ¡Eres una vergüenza para el clan! ¡Mala hija! ¡Maldita la hora en que te concebí!- Esas palabras la hirieron tanto- ¡YA NO ERES MAS UNA HYUGA! ¡ESTAS EXPULSADA DEL CLAN! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE POR AQUÍ NUNCA MAS, DESAPARECE BASTARDA!_

_Esa noche lo perdió todo, aquella noche dejo su vida atrás, dejo de ser una Hyuga. Tan solo era Hinata. Ella se sentía tan mal, deseaba morir, pero no se casaría con ese tipo y mucho menos engendraría ningún hijo con él. Ese maldito idiota, nunca seria su dueña._

_Llego a un bar, molesta con tantas ganas de llorar y sin poder derramar una sola lagrima. Deseaba tanto desaparecer y olvidar todo lo que sentía. Bebía y bebía sin poder hacer desaparecer ese dolor, no importaba cuando bebiera no llenaba ese vacío. Sabía que mucho la observaban pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar y mucho menos a tocarla._

_-Hina-chan , te ves mal…- Alzo la mirada y ahí estaba él. Menma , a quien había amado tanto y quien la rechazo. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunta._

_Ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo, había tomado mucho no sabía que pasaba con exactitud, si él era real o no. Pero estaba ahí, con ella._

_-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto._

_-Sasuke Uchiha- Respondió, sus ojos por fin comenzaron a lagrimear. – Ya no soy una Hyuga más… ya no soy nada._

_-No, no digas eso- ¿Menma la consolaba? ¿Tanto había bebido? Era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, el rubio de sus sueños la abrazaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas- Juro que te protegeré del idiota- Le sonrió. Hinata enterró su rostro en su pecho y con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia._

_-Gracias…_

-Todo parecía tan hermoso- Se dijo luego de tomar desayuno. Había estado recordando un poco con cierta nostalgia. – Ese maldito aprovechado.

_A la mañana siguiente amaneció de un muy buen humor, por un instante olvido lo sucedió. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño pero, luego lo noto. Esa no era su habitación, esa era de color azul, más pequeña que la suya y no tenía esos posters de chicas. _

_-Buenos días – Esa voz era la de Menma – Pensé que no te levantarías._

_-¿Menma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yo que hago aquí?- En ese momento noto que estaba desnuda y no solo ella, Menma apenas llevaba ropa interior- ¿Tu y yo?_

_-Sí, fue divertido – Respondio – Lucias mal ayer, solo te distraje un poco. No tienes que agradecer._

_-¿Tu?- No lo entendía aun, habían pasado la noche juntos. No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, más bien estaba confundida - ¿Estamos juntos?_

_-No, te lo dije ayer- Mostro un poco de fastidio- Solo te hare olvidar tu dolor. Pero no tendremos ningún vínculo, ya lo te dije antes no me interesas.- ¿Había sido usada? Ella había sido usada…- Pero no pensé que serias tan buena, cada vez que te sientas sola. Ven yo te daré placer. No pongas esa cara, me encargare que Sasuke no se te acerque._

_-¿Q-ue?_

_-Ya lo escuchaste, ahora por favor vístete y vete. Sakura y el idiota vendrán en cualquier momento. _

Siguió su camino, aún estaba molesta. Aquella vez Menma le quito su virginidad y por lo que había escuchado de él mismo, durante la noche de ayer perdió la del trasero. Sí que se sentía estúpida, demasiado estúpida a pesar de todo, aun no podía pararlo. Ella sabía que en el fondo, que durante esas horas que pasaba en la cama con él, olvidaba todo se sentía tranquila sin ninguna ansiedad o remordimiento de lo que pasaba su hermana.

-¡Idiota!

Hinata inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, no estaba muy lejos era exactamente a la espalda donde se encontraba.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡Bastardo, cómo pudiste pasar la noche con mi novia!- Menma tenía del cuello de la camisa al Uchiha, estaba furioso. Hinata no recordaba verlo asi, desde la guerra. - ¡Te matare!

-¡Espera Menma, él durmió en mi sala!

En ese momento, la mirada de Hinata se cruzaba con la de Sasuke, quien había intentado mantenerse tranquilo por el favor que le hizo Sakura al día anterior, pero su paciencia tenía un límite, un límite que Menma rompió al golpearlo en la cara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mano que acaba de golpear al Uchiha había sido interceptada por él, retrayéndolo con fuerza, uso la mano libre para golpearlo en el estómago. Menma cayo, con el Uchiha sobre él, le estaba torciendo el brazo, sentado sobre él.

-¡Qué demonios te crees, idiota!

-Hmph, eres más fastidioso que Naruto.

-¡Detente!- Sin pensarlo Hinata entro a escena para sombro de Sakura- Estupida, ves lo que ocasionas- Recrimino a la Haruno.

-¡Menma, por favor créeme !- Pido la Haruno.

-Idiota, la próxima vez que me alces la mano. Te la corto.- Amenazo el Uchiha dejándolo libre, de la llave que aplicaba- Eso va para ti también, Hyuga.

-Deja de llamarme asi…

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Capitulo complicado! Bueno te toco a Hinata, en el próximo será mas de Sasuke :v mostrare su lado malvado en la misión lml Espero les guste y gracias por leer. Saludos!


End file.
